Dunkel Almasy
Dunkel (the name is short for Dunkelheit which is German for Darkness), is the father of Seifer Almasy and a well known Sorcerer and Sorceress Knight that has lived in an eternally young body for over a Hundred Years, only sending his powers and spirit into another body once when his own was near destroyed during the Sorceress War Apperance Physical Apperance Dunkel's physical appearance has shifted twice in the last 100 Years however his body has remained young throughout that time. After Dunkel's body was destroyed roughly 70 years previously he claimed a new body much to Squall's pheseque and was ironically enough a Gunblade Wielder, however Dunkel's personal sword could use Magic as Projectiles and therefore didn't require the Bullet effect of the Gunblade. Dunkel has Golden Eyes which have long since been bleached from his usage of the Darkness Element, his hair is also Platinum Blond from also being bleached in Darkness. In his previous body it seems that Dunkel's phyical frame is unknown as he wore a long black coat instead. It is stated that Dunkel once had Brown Hair and Blue eyes, whom he gained brown hair from is unknown, however it is shown that presently Hyne has blue eyes. Presently he wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Dunkel's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style, his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem, under the pants he has been shown to have skin tight Jeans with armour on the knees and lower legs, explaining the armoured boots he wears. The Pants are therefore more of a hip mounted cape than anything else which become easily expendable when unneeded. Dunkel wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. In history he has been known to wear a Black armour with a horned helmet when he was acting as a Sorceress Knight, ironic enough his goal is to combine his power with the Black Knight GF which is a step down from the Ultimate Dark GF. Personality Dunkel is shown to be a cunning, callous, and a purely obsessed being with the sole goal of merging his Darkness with the Ultimate Dark Guardian Force. Dunkel is not without good points, however. His past shows that he was once a noble man who willingly took a woman (later his Wife) as a Sorceress Apprentice when she was lacking behind in her magical training and cared for her until he started to lose his grip on sanity. Even after this, which his loss in Sanity is believed to have been caused by his Wife's death, he still shows pity for Seifer and leaves him under Edea's care as a young child. Relatives *Great Hyne (Father) - Revealed later on that Dunkel is old enough to have known his father, the suposed "God" of Final Fantasy VIII, it is unknown if he is alive or otherwise. *Seifer Almasy (Son) - Alive. *Unknown Sorceress Apprentice (Wife) - Deceassed. *Other Original Sorceresses/Sorcerers (Half-Siblings) - Mostly Alive/Deceassed. *Other Born Sorceresses/Sorcerers from the 20 Noble Families (Nephews and Neices) - Some Alive. *Born Sorceresses/Sorcerers outside of the 20 Noble Families (Distant Relatives) *Created Sorceresses/Sorcerers outside the 20 Noble Families ("Descendents") Biography History Dunkel was the son that escorted his father away from the original SeeD under the command of King Zebalga of the Zebalga tribe, Dunkel's history is largly unknown however it is mentioned that he fought in the Sorceress' War acting as Adel's Knight, it was in her service that his first body was destroyed and promoted him to gain another body, closer to the present he fell in love with a Sorceress' Apprentice and promised to help her with her studdies. The "Sorceress' Apprentice" whom was killed by another non-original Sorceress as she feared that the apprentice would kill her and take her Hyne's descended Sorceress Power, ironically that Sorceress was slain by Dunkel in a fit of rage, the Sorceress Power within that Sorceress was stored by Dunkel until he came upon a worthy wielder whom was not weak of mind. Dunkel was revealed to have married the "Sorceress' Apprentice" and had a son with her whom retained dormant magical potential, the boy's name was Seifer and in an act of mercy he was given by Dunkel to Eden Kramer when Seifer was old enough, stating to the new Sorceress that Dunkel was still bitter and the boy wasn't safe with him. Present A Knight Dunkel finally agreed to head down from the "Paradise in the Sky" to the "World Below" after a Generation of sulking away from the inferiority of the people below, seeming detached from the world and having a far larger understanding of human nature, also as a Sorcerer of High Caliber he was able to start predicting the future, taking little interest in events which he knew would come to pass. Dunkel however didn't expect to fall in love a second time, to a male this time around that was learning military mechanics in Galbadia Garden which Dunkel approched Edea and President Deling, easily talking them into allow the young man into being recruited into his forces, the young man's name was Trian Reine (Reine is German for Pure) and after various refusals he eventually accepted a position as Dunkel's Knight under his own state of mind. SeeD Exam It was revealed by SeeD spies that Dunkel had sided with Sorceress Edea in Galbadia and had led an army to Position *One of Many Sorcerers/Sorceresses on the Central 15, a gathering of 15 Important Hyne related Families that rule Albion. *Archistratege of God ('Archistratege' being a military rank of the highest degree, superior to a field marshal or grand admiral). *Supreme Commander of both the Legionaire Army and Navy. Powers and Abilities Abilities The Way that Dunkel fights is considered that of a Paladin, essentially a heavily armoured yet swift Warrior whom also has a abundant amount of Magic abilities at their disposal. Support Abilities: *'Synch Blade' - Allows the person with this Ability learned and activated to wield two weapons instead of only one. *'Leaf Bracer' - Attacks do not interupt the user's curing magic. *'Magic Lock-On' - The User automatically locks on to an enemy weak in the casting spell. *'Magic Haste' - Shortens magic casting time and enables rapid magic combos. *'Magic Spice' - Powers up the finishing move of magic combos. *'Master Magic' - Powers up magic. *'Fire Boost' - Increases damage done by fire-based attacks. *'Blizzard Boost '- Increases damage done by blizzard-based attacks. *'Thunder Boost' - Increases damage done by thunder-based attacks. *'Forbidden Boost' - Increases damage done by Forbidden/Stats-based attacks. *'Damage Control' - An Ability that allows the User to take half the usual Damage when attacked under half the user's HP. *'Defender' - Causes a fluctuation in defense levels. *'Second Chance' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking massive damage, rather than the attacked dying. *'Once More' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking damage from a combo, rather than the attacked dying. *'Aerial Recovery '- Allows the person with this ability to immediatly right themselves when knocked into the Air. *'Auto Haste - '''Increases the speed of ATB Recovery. *'Auto Protect - Lowers the Physical Damage to the equipped Target. *'Auto Shell - '''Lowers the Magical Damage to the equipped Target Combat Abilities: *'Thunder Slash - Inflicts Thunder-elemental damage upon one opposing target. *'Stock Break' - Inflicts non-elemental damage upon all opposing targets. *'Climhazzard' - Inflicts heavy non-elemental damage upon all opposing targets. *'Shock' - Inflicts massive physical damage upon one opposing target. *'Darkside' - Inflicts Massive Darkness attacks on enemies with a decreass in defence as a sacrifice, usually used in a chain with Dunkel's attacks, radiating Darkness for its Master. *'Deathblow' - When attacking foes below a certain Status threshold, there is a chance to kill them in one hit. *'Jeopardize' - When attacking a foe in Status Effects, gain increased Chain bonus. *'Launch' - When performing "Attack" on a foe in Status Effects, hits the enemy into the air. *'Scourge' - When a foe is recovering from Status effects, "Attack" deals large amount of damage. *'Smite' - When a foe being hit into the air is recovering from Status Effects, "Attack" deals large amount of damage. *'Overwhelm '- The more allies targeting the same foe, own attacks gain increased Chain bonus.' ' *'Ars Solum - '''A unique Combat Style that dramatically increasses Attack of all Combos with the power of Darkness, uses Quick and Powerful Attacks. Magi Abilities Combat Spells: *'Firaga''' - Large fire-elemental damage. *'Blizzaga' - Large ice-elemental damage. *'Thundaga' - Large thunder-elemental damage. *'Quaga' - Large earth-elemental damage. *'Gravity' - Small gravity-elemental damage. *'Gravira' - Medium gravity-elemental damage. *'Graviga' - Large gravity-elemental damage. *'Comet' - Uses Gravity and Darkness to pull a Comet from space and slam it into the enemy party, does high damage and damages all party. *'Quake Meteor Storm' - Uses Earth Magic to pulled large rocks out of the ground, infuses them with Darkness and Kinetic Energy, before slaming them into opponents at a rapid speed. *'Death' - A spell that has the chance to KO a Party Member. *'Doom' - A spell that its the party randomly, has a chance to kill a number of party members *'Dark Firaga' - Large fire-elemental damage which inflicts Poison and Silence, can hit more than one enemy and the damage created is twice that of a Firaga spell as it is boosted by a portion of Dunkel's Dark Energy. *'Dark Blizzaga '- Large ice-elemental damage which inflicts Poison and Silence, can hit more than one enemy and the damage created is twice that of a Blizzaga spell as it is boosted by a portion of Dunkel's Dark Energy. *'Dark Thundaga '- Large thunder-elemental damage which inflicts Poison and Silence, can hit more than one enemy and the damage created is twice that of a Thundaga spell as it is boosted by a portion of Dunkel's Dark Energy. *'Hell Firaga' - Large Fire-elemental damage which inflicts Poison, Silence, Stop, and Death; can hit more than one enemy and the damage created is twice that of a Firaga spell as it is boosted by a portion of Dunkel's Dark Energy. *'Hell Blizzaga '- Large Ice-elemental damage which inflicts Poison, Silence, Stop, and Death; can hit more than one enemy and the damage created is triple that of a Blizzaga spell as it is boosted by a portion of Dunkel's Dark Energy. *'Hell Thundaga' - Large Thunder-elemental damage which inflicts Poison, Silence, Stop, and Death; can hit more than one enemy and the damage created is triple that of a Thundaga spell as it is boosted by a portion of Dunkel's Dark Energy. *'Ultima' - Does Extreme non-elemental damage to entire party. *'Gravitation' - A Darkness and Gravity based spell that crushes and confines the party to a void of Darkness where they are crushed by pure negative energy, causing Large Darkness and Gravity Damage. Category:Original Character Category:Final Fantasy VIII Original Character Category:Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Final Fantasy VIII Character Category:Sorceress/Sorcerer Category:Enemies